


Sweet Kisses

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [104]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ezzy prompted this a million years ago, so here you go.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Ezzy prompted this a million years ago, so here you go.

8-26-15  
Prompt: Sweet Kisses  
Pairing: KuroBokuAkaKenTsukki  
Rating: T  
  
“Kenmaaaaaaaa, love meeeeee.” Bokuto’s voice was muffled by Kenma’s thigh, but the whining, needling tone came across nonetheless.   
  
“There, there,” Kenma droned, patting Bokuto’s hair with one hand as the other scrolled through his phone. Bokuto let out an indecipherable noise. He had been especially clingy all afternoon, which was saying something. With Akaashi and Kuroo both out, he had latched on to Kenma as soon  as he had come home, and had not let go since. Kenma smiled to himself and leaned down to kiss the crown of Bokuto’s head. Bokuto fell silent, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s waist and snuggling closer while Kenma pulled up a game to play.   
  
-*-  
  
Akaashi was humming to himself as he cooked dinner. Tetsurou leaned against the counter, watching the graceful movements of Akaashi’s hands as he chopped vegetables and stirred soup and brushed a stray lock behind his hair.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Tetsurou murmured. Akaashi looked up at him with a blush and a shy smile.  
  
“You always say that,” he said.  
  
“It’s always true,” Kuroo answered with a shrug. Akaashi looked down, but he stepped close to Tetsurou. He leaned his head on Tetsurou’s shoulder.  
  
“I love you,” he whispered. Tetsurou answered by pressing their lips together. Akaashi broke the kiss with a smile and started humming again.  
  
  
-*-  
  
  
“You’re looking especially grumpy today,” Bokuto commented as he walked with Kei toward his apartment. Kei shrugged, digging his hands a little deeper into his pockets.  
  
“Long train ride,” he said. Bokuto hummed.  
  
“Well, you’re almost home now,” he commented. Kei stopped in his tracks. Bokuto went a few more steps before he realized Kei was no longer beside him. “Tsukki?”  
  
“Home,” Kei whispered, not quite meeting Bokuto’s eyes. Bokuto furrowed his brow.  
  
“Was that not okay?” he asked. “I just assumed. I guess we haven’t really talked about that yet. I mean, I thought you wanted to move in with us next year, but-” Kei cut him off by throwing himself into Bokuto’s arms and smashing their lips together.  
  
-*-  
  
  
“You cheated.” Keiji laughed at the petulant tone in Kenma’s voice.  
  
“It’s not cheating, Kenma, it’s strategy,” he said. Kenma huffed and looked away. Keiji couldn’t help but smile at the way he shrunk down into his sweater (it was Bokuto’s really, and it was massive on him) and hid behind his bangs. Keiji set down his controller and scooted over until he could sweep Kenma’s bangs out of his face. “If you let me kiss you,” he whispered, “I’ll let you win the next round.”  
-*  
“That’s not-” Kenma turned to argue, and Keiji swooped in to peck him on the lips. Kenma leaned into the kiss, then pulled back enough to glare at Keiji. He picked up his controller and proceeded to thoroughly annihilate Keiji.  
  
-*-  
  
The first thing Koutarou did when Kuroo came through the door with that week’s groceries was scoop him up, bags and all, twirl him around in a circle, and kiss him.  
  
“What was that for, bro?” Kuroo asked with a giggle when Koutarou set him back on his feet. Koutarou shrugged and took some of the bags from him.   
  
“Just felt like it,” he said, leading the way into the kitchen. “I missed you.”  
  
“I was gone for less than an hour,” Kuroo laughed. Koutarou shrugged again.  
  
“Still missed you. It’s always quieter when you’re not home.”   
  
“Thank god for that,” Akaashi quipped from the living room. Koutarou decided he very much liked Kuroo’s face when he was laughing, so he decided to kiss it again.  
  
-*-  
  
Kenma crawled into Tsukishima’s lap without a word. Tsukishima didn’t comment, just readjusted his limbs to make the seating arrangement more comfortable for both of them, resting his chin on Kenma’s shoulder and holding his book in front of Kenma’s stomach. Kenma curled to one side so that he could play his game without getting in Tsukishima’s way, pressing his lips to Tsukishima’s cheek in the process. Tsukishima paused in his reading only long enough to smile and wrap his arm a little tighter around Kenma’s waist before they went back to existing quietly together while the others were out and they still had the peace to do so.  
  
-*-  
  
“Will you hold still, Bokuto-san?” Keiji demanded, trying to wrestle a squirming Bokuto into submission.  
  
“I don’t see why I have to wear this stupid thing,” Bokuto complained, jerking out of Keiji’s grasp. Keiji sighed patiently and grabbed Bokuto’s tie again, doing it up before the other could escape.  
  
“Because Kei’s graduation is a big deal,” Keiji told him. “You were the one who wanted to surprise him by showing up.”  
  
“Nah, that was Tetsu,” Bokuto said, but he allowed Keiji to straighten his clothes regardless.  
  
“There,” Keiji said, buttoning Bokuto’s jacket. “You look good,” he said. Bokuto glowed at the praise, and Keiji laughed and leaned up on his toes to kiss him on the forehead. “Let’s go, we’re going to be late.”  
  
-*-  
  
“Happy birthday, Kitten,” Kuroo whispered as he set something on the table in front of Kenma. He pulled his hand away from Kenma’s eyes so that he could see Kuroo’s big surprise.  
  
There on the table was a plate - one of Keiji’s good ones that they brought out when they had ‘respectable’ company - was a thick slice of apple pie, a single candle burning in the center. Kenma looked from it to Kuroo, then surged out of his chair and pressed his lips to Kuroo’s.  
  
“Thank you,” he whispered, then sat down and started shoveling pie into his mouth. Kuroo chuckled and snuffed the candle, pulling it out of the pie before Kenma could get that far.  
  
-*-  
  
“Oi, it’s time to get up!” Koutarou was aware of a voice calling out to him, filtering through his dreams and the haze of sleep until all he could make out was the familiarity of one of his lovers saying his name. He peeled his eyes open to see Tsukishima glaring down at him.  
  
“Mornin’ Tsukki,” he mumbled. Tsukishima scowled at him, and his heart swelled. He sat up just enough to loop one hand around the back of Tsukishima’s neck and pull him down for a kiss.  
  
“No, come on,” Tsukishima said. “It’s time to get up! We have to leave in an hour or Keiji is going to kill us.” But Koutarou was already asleep.  
  
-*-  
  
“You have some rice on your cheek,” Keiji said. Honestly, it was cute, the way Kuroo, who was always well-dressed and clean save for his bedhead, couldn’t manage to eat an entire meal without getting some of it on himself.   
  
“Where?” Kuroo wiped at his face, rubbing his palms everywhere but where the rice was.  
  
“Here,” Keiji offered, leaning across the table. He licked the grain off of Kuroo’s cheek, pressing a kiss there before he pulled away. It was even cuter how Kuroo sputtered and turned bright red, all his wit and sass failing him for once. Keiji chuckled and went back to his dinner.  
  
-*-  
  
Kei made his way onto the crowded train platform, pressing his fingertips to his temple to try and ease the pounding in his skull. He’d had to take off his headphones halfway to Tokyo because of this headache, and the noise of the crowd wasn’t making it any better. He dreaded looking up to find that Kuroo or Bokuto - or worse, both - had come to pick him up. Scanning the crowd, he couldn’t find any familiar atrocious hairdos. On further inspection, however, he did see a flash of gold and black, and made his way to it. He scooped Kenma up out of sheer relief and kissed him right there, praying that the crowd was large enough to grant them anonymity.   
  
-*-  
  
Koutarou knew he was staring, he just didn’t care. There was something so entrancing about the way Akaashi chewed on his lip when he was studying, the way his eyes went half-lidded as he read, the way his hair fell across his forehead, the way he was so very Akaashi and Koutarou was so very in love with him that made it impossible to look away. Akaashi looked up and opened his mouth to tell him off, but Koutarou interrupted him by pecking him on the nose. Akaashi blushed and glared a bit, but evidently decided he would get more work done if he didn’t comment. Koutarou grinned to himself and decided to prove him wrong.  
  
-*-  
  
“Hey, shower’s open.” Tetsurou looked up to see Tsukishima coming through the doorway wearing nothing but an old pair of sweatpants and a towel around his neck. He wandered over to Bokuto’s dresser and started digging around for a shirt. Tetsurou set his book down and padded over to stand behind him.  
  
“Thanks, babe,” he whispered against the skin of Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima leaned back against Tetsurou and hummed. Tetsurou wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s waist and kissed his way up Tsukishima’s neck and over to the place behind his ear.   
  
“That’s not showering,” Tsukishima said, his voice going breathy.  
  
“Nope,” Tetsurou agreed, then nipped at Tsukishima’s earlobe. “It’s not.”  
  
-*-  
  
“Hey, you love me, right?” Kenma asked shyly. He had Kenma perched in his lap and playing a game, but when he spoke the smaller boy pressed the pause button and turned to face him.  
  
“Of course I love you,” Koutarou answered. He was watching Koutarou in that intent way of his, and he looked very small and very insecure. Koutarou smiled softly at him and shook his head. “Someday you’re gonna realize just how much,” he murmured.   
  
“I don’t see how,” Kenma answered.  
  
Koutarou took the game and set it to one side then looped his arms around Kenma’s neck. He leaned in a pressed a long, slow kiss to Kenma’s jaw. “Let me show you,” he whispered.  
  
  
-*-  
  
“Listen.” Kei was sitting across the living room from Akaashi. They were the only ones at home at the moment. Akaashi looked up from his laptop to furrow his brow at Kei.  
  
“I don’t hear anything,” he said.  
  
“Exactly,” Kei said. “Isn’t it great?” Akaashi stared at him for a moment, then snorted.  
  
“You’re awful,” he said.   
  
“Yeah,” Kei agreed. He stood only to cross the room and drop himself on the couch next to Akaashi. “That’s why you like me.”  
  
“You’re alright,” Akaashi said.  
  
“And that’s why I like you.” Akaashi grinned at him. They leaned in at the same time, but it was Kei who moved his head at the last minute to place his kiss on Akaashi’s forehead. He leaned back against the arm of the couch, and they continued on in blessed silence.  
  
-*-  
  
“You don’t have to tell me,” Tetsurou murmured into Kenma’s hair. “You don’t have to explain anything to me.”  
  
Kenma didn’t answer, just trembled against Tetsurou’s chest. Tetsurou had found him curled int he far corner of his bed, shaking and sobbing. He had flinched when Tetsurou had crawled up next to him, trying to offer an excuse or an explanation, but Tetsurou was having none of it.  
  
“I love you so much, Kitten,” he whispered. “No matter how bad it gets. I will always love you.” Kenma made a small noise, somewhere between a sob and a squeak, and Tetsurou hushed with a press of his lips to the crown of Kenma’s head.  
  
-*-  
  
“Welcome home,” Keiji murmured as Kuroo stepped through the door.  
  
“Hey,” Kuroo greeted. He had a cheshire grin on his face, and Keiji was torn between anticipation and dread. “I brought a surprise.” Before Keiji could ask, Kuroo stepped aside to reveal Tsukishima standing behind him.  
  
“Kei!” Keiji cried, running forward. Tsukishima opened his arms just in time to catch him as he launched himself at the blond.   
  
“Hello, Keiji,” Tsukishima said, clutching him tight.  
  
“Tsukki’s here to check out some universities,” Kuroo said behind them, but Keiji couldn’t bring himself to pay attention. Not when there was so much skin in front of him that he hadn’t kissed in three months. He pulled away from Kei’s shoulder enough to do just that.  
  
-*-  
  
“No, I’m serious, bro, I can hold my breath for two minutes and forty seconds.” Tetsurou raised an eyebrow at Bokuto and crossed his arms.  
  
“Bullshit,” he said. Bokuto huffed and stood a little straighter. He pulled out his phone and started clicking through the menu.  
  
“Fine, we’ll time it,” he said as he pulled up a stopwatch app.  
  
“How will I know you’re not cheating?” Tetsurou demanded.  
  
“Kiss me,” Bokuto said, his voice distracted.  
  
“What?”  
  
“That way you can tell,” Bokuto said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which now that Tetsurou thought about it, it was.   
  
“Alright,” he said, taking the phone from Bokuto. He started the timer and pressed his lips against Bokuto’s.  
  
-*-  
  
“Keiji.” Kenma could hear the desperation in his own voice, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Akaashi was standing just out of reach, pulling off his jacket and his tie and his watch and damn it couldn’t he tell Kenma was impatient? When he started to reach for his socks, Kenma decided enough was enough and crossed the room. He shoved Akaashi down onto the foot of the bed and clambered into his lap.  
  
“Kenma, what’s-” He never finished that sentence. Kenma already had their mouths pressed together and his tongue working along the roof of Akaashi’s mouth and all coherent thoughts turned into a muffled groan.  
  
-*-  
  
“You seem happy,” Kuroo remarked one afternoon. Kei was cuddling with him on the couch, watching as Bokuto lost to both Kenma and Akaashi at a video game that had come out earlier that week. Kei hummed and pressed a little closer to Kuroo.  
  
“I am,” he said. Akaashi glanced at him and turned back to his game. Kuroo huffed out a little laugh and pulled him a little closer. “I’m just glad I get to be with you all now.” He glanced up to see Kuroo staring at him with a blush and an awed expression. Kei laughed and leaned up to kiss him. Kuroo made a high pitched noise and turned bright red.  
  
“Good job,” Kenma commented without looking back. “You broke him.” Kei threw his head back and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
